wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Toni Storm
|birth_place=Auckland, New Zealand |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Gold Coast, Australia |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Dean Allmark |debut=9 October 2009 |retired= }}Toni Rossall (born 19 October 1995), better known by her ring name Toni Storm, is an Australian-New Zealand professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE, where she performs on the SmackDown brand. She is a former WWE Global Champion. Personal Life Rossall was born in Auckland, New Zealand, but lived most of her childhood in Australia, where she moved after her parents got divorced. Professional wrestling career 'Early career' After making her professional wrestling debut at the age of 13, Storm decided she wanted to become a better wrestler and convinced her mother to let her move to Liverpool, England to live with her grandmother. While living in England, Rossall trained under Dean Allmark. She started working internationally in countries such as Finland, France, Germany, Japan and Spain. 'World Wonder Ring Stardom (2016–2018)' In 2016, she began working for the Japanese World Wonder Ring Stardom promotion, where she won the SWA World Championship on 24 July. On 2 October 2016, Stardom officially announced that Storm had signed with the promotion. After winning the 2017 Cinderella Tournament on 30 April, Storm also won the 2017 5★Star GP on 18 September, becoming the first wrestler to win the two tournaments in the same year. On 24 September, Storm became the new World of Stardom Champion in an unplanned finish, when Mayu Iwatani was legitimately injured during a title defense against her, prompting the referee to stop the match and award Storm the title. 'Progress Wrestling' In May 2017, Storm became the first ever Progress Women's Champion after defeating Jinny and Laura Di Matteo in a three-way match. This match being also the first ever time with female athletes performing in the main event. Storm then went on to defeat numerous challengers like Kay Lee Ray, Laura Di Matteo and Candice LeRae. At chapter 55 at Alexandra Pallace, Storm defeated Dahlia Black. After Chapter 55 it was announced an 8 women tournament named “revelations of divine love” would take place to determine Storms next challenger and was won by Charli Evans who Storm went onto beat at Chapter 56. At Chapter 58, Storm defeated Alex Windsor, who was originally meant to compete in the 8 women “Revelations Of Divine Love” tournament to determine Storms next contender but got injured. Also at Chapter 68, Jinny beat her longtime rival Dahlia Black for the opportunity to face Storm at a later date. She was originally meant to face her at Chapter 62 but Jinny was injured at another show. Jinnys replacement to challenge Storm was named as Millie McKenzie who had picked up several victories in recent months. However, McKenzie also got injured. Finally, Jinny revealed that she would decide who Storm would defend against. Her opponent was revealed to be Chakara who was along with Nina Samuels part of Jinnys new stable “House Of Couture” who vow to end Storms reign of dominance in progress. 'WWE (2014, 2015, 2017, 2018–present)' Storm took part in a WWE tryout camp in Melbourne on the 2014 WWE Australian tour and the 2015 WWE UK tour. On 16 June 2017, WWE announced Storm as one of the first four participants of the Mae Young Classic. Storm entered the tournament on July 13, defeating Ayesha Raymond in the first round. The following day, Storm defeated Lacey Evans in the second round and Piper Niven in the quarterfinals, before being eliminated from the tournament in the semifinals by Kairi Hojo. Storm then returned to the WWE on the April 10, 2018 episode of SmackDown where she interrupted Global Champion Emma's WrestleMania celebration. It was later announced Storm would face Emma for the Global Championship at the Greatest Royal Rumble in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, which she would go onto win. She first defended her title in a ladder match against Emma at WrestleWar. On SmackDown following WrestleWar Taeler Hendrix won a battle royal to earn a shot at the Global Championship at Money in the Bank. When the two met at the end Storm successfully defender her title for a second time before giving Hendrix a rematch on the next SmackDown in which Storm won by disqualification after Dakota Kai attacked her during the match. It was then announced that Kai would face Storm in a title match at SummerSlam which Storm won. Storm and Kai continued their rivalry to Starrcade in which they faced off in the main event with Storm winning once again. During the event Asuka won a six-pack challenge for a title match originally for Evolution, but she decided to have the match on SmackDown two days after Starrcade which Storm won again retaining the title. Storm they defended her title in the main event of Evolution in a fatal four-way against Kimber Lee, Taya Valkyrie and Cheerleader Melissa, at the event Kimber Lee won the match pinning Melissa ending Storm's reign at 184 days, the second longest in the titles history. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Strong Zero'' (Piledriver) *'Signature moves' **''Air Raid Crash'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) **Diving leg drop **Suicide dive *'Entrance Themes' **'"Ride It to the Edge"' by Blues Saraceno (WWE; July 13–14, 2017, April 10, 2018–present) Championships and accomplishments *'All Action Wrestling' **AAW Women's Championship (1 time) *'British Empire Wrestling' **British Empire Wrestling Women's Championship (1 time) *'Impact Pro Wrestling Australia' **IPW Australian Women's Championship **IPW Australian Cruiserweight Championship **IPW Australian Hardcore Championship *'Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland' **PWAQ Women’s Championship *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 24 of the top 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2017 *'Progress Wrestling' **Progress Women's Championship (1 time) **Natural Progression Series IV *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **Femmes Fatales (2017) **wXw Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **SWA World Championship (1 time) **World of Stardom Championship (1 time) **5★Star GP (2017) **Cinderella Tournament (2017) **MVP Award (2017) *'WWE' **WWE Global Championship (1 time)